


TAJANT: The Next Generation

by HaleyC4629



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera), Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale
Genre: Adoption, Creation, Family Bonding, Fantasy, Fusion, Gen, Holiday Kingdom, Missing, Multi, Mystery, Next Generation, Offspring, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629
Summary: Jerry and La Petite Ballerina are now married, become king and queen of Holiday Kingdom and began living with each other in quite a long time. A couple of Christmastimes later, they want a child of their own, but the problem is that since La Petite Ballerina is an enchanted living object, she can't give birth to any children at all. That's a disappointment for Jerry of course and the same goes for her.Luckily, the Toy Maker has heard their call for request and creates a living beautiful sculpted and molded ballerina mouse doll and makes sure that she looks exactly like her future parents fused together. When the time has already come, Jerry and La Petite Ballerina travel to the Toy Maker's place to claim their new daughter. They name her Jenna because of the combination of their own likenesses into one doll. After taking  her home with them, they raise her to be the best princess she can be. She even learns new things from each of her parent's talents: outwitting cats, fighting and ballet dancing.One night, Jenna is already mysteriously missing. Jerry asks La Petite Ballerina to stay at the Holiday Kingdom while he goes out with his same friends to take back their daughter.





	TAJANT: The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sequel for "Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale".
> 
> Jenna is the teenage daughter of Jerry and La Petite Ballerina who is created by the Toy Maker, which makes her an enchanted living object, exactly like her mother, but more like a doll. She is designed to look like her royal parents together. What makes her completely unique is that she can understand everything her father tries to say since he's a silent type. That's quite a special gift she has. Jenna spends most of her time practicing some flexible flips and jumps like a martial artist. It seems to her that she doesn't need a sword to fight, but she could use some weapons like that whenever she might need them. She risks her life to fight for her special given home and her family and brings honor to her royal parents for taking special care of her ever since she's been created.
> 
> On her father's side, she has brown eyes, mouse ears, black mouse nose, mouse whiskers and mouse tail that's tucked inside of her leggings. She's also taught how to outwit any cat she sees, especially Tom, and she seems to get the hang of it pretty well. She's dressed pretty much like his whenever she's in combat with him. 
> 
> On her mother's side, she's an enchanted living object, except that she's a doll like I said. Her eyes are shaped exactly the same, her lips are exactly the same and she has the exact same body figure and height. Whenever she's not in combat, she's dressed in her light pink molded tube neckline sleeveless leotard, which her tail sticks out from, and her light pink transparent tutu. Like her leotard, her white tights and light pink ballet shoes are also molded. Her hair is a bit lighter than her mother's. Her long bangs are swept to her right side of her face and her bun is tied down instead of up. She's also been taught doing ballet ever since the first time she was given a new home, and she's doing a great progress on it. She can talk like her but in a different female voice, kind of a bit higher pitched. 
> 
> Speaking of which, we've never heard La Petite Ballerina sing, but Jenna can sing like Red Hot Riding Hood if this is a musical.

Once upon a same Christmas Eve after reclaiming the throne, Jerry and La Petite Ballerina got married and became king and queen of Holiday Kingdom. Their romantic relationship never changed and never will be. A couple of Christmastimes later, they thought about having a child of their own.

"Jerry, wouldn't it be a blessing if we have our own offspring together?" asked La Petite Ballerina excitingly with an eager smile.

Jerry nodded in agreement eagerly. 

La Petite Ballerina then quickly frowned. "It's a nice thought though," she said sadly, "Since I'm molded and I'm an enchanted living object from a music box, I can't give birth to any children at all."

Jerry then became very disappointed but he understood how she's made.

"I'm sorry," said La Petite Ballerina. Before she could continue, she felt her right shoulder being gently touched by the softness of his white gloves and a soft kiss on her left cheek. She sighed sadly and hugged him.

Jerry hugged her back and softly, comfortingly and lovingly cuddled her. 

La Petite Ballerina's tears slowly ran down on her rosy cheeks while she was still hugging him. 

All the way to the small toy place, the Toy Maker suddenly got their request and started to create a new enchanted living object. By the time he was finished creating it, it turned out to be a beautiful mouse-like ballerina doll that looked like Jerry and La Petite Ballerina fused together. 

The magical sparkles targeted on the beautiful doll. Once struck by magic, she started to become alive. She looked and moved around the Toy Maker's workspace. She wasn't given a name yet until the time would come.

Meanwhile, Jerry and La Petite Ballerina received a letter from the Toy Maker that said:

"Your Majesty, 

I've received your request for having your own child with your wife, so I've created your new daughter and she's waiting for you to take her to your castle. She isn't named yet so it's up you two to come up with a suitable name. I'm sure she'll learn from both of you to become the best princess she can be.

From, the Toy Maker"

They went ahead and got into a long journey to the Toy Maker's place to see their new daughter. When they got there and went to the workspace, they were in awe when they saw the beautiful living doll. 

The beautiful living doll saw them, got confused and looked at herself in the mirror. "Do I have anything in common with them?" she asked to herself. She looked at her plastic skin color and studied her eye shape to compare with her future parents. Then she realized that she looked exactly like them as if they fused together. "I'm created to look like --"

"Your future parents combined with each other," said the Toy Maker as he looked at her passionately.

"What? What do you mean?" asked the beautiful living doll, "You created me."

"I know," the Toy Maker replied, "They have a desire for a child of their own, which will be you."

"Me? I--" The beautiful living doll couldn't finish her sentence while she was looking at her future parents and herself. She sighed heavily in confusion.

"Go on to your new home," said the Toy Maker.

The beautiful living doll hesitated for about a few seconds but knew that she had to obey her creator. So she finally went to her new parents and went on a long journey with them to her new home: the Holiday Kingdom. She was amazed by the view of the castle and everything else around her.

"This is your new home," La Petite Ballerina said to her, "Since your new father is the king and I'm the queen, you're our new princess."

The beautiful living doll was instantly confused and shocked at the same time. "I am?" she asked.

"Yes you are," reassured La Petite Ballerina.

The beautiful living doll was also confused about Jerry's muted communication towards others around him. "Any idea why he's not talking much like normal living beings?" 

Jerry became a little unamused, but tried his best to stay positive.

La Petite Ballerina was then puzzled. "That's a good question," she said as she turned to Jerry, "Jerry, why aren't you talking like any other living things around us?"

Jerry then became somewhat unimpressed.

"Just for curiosity," said La Petite Ballerina, "Even when I first saw and met you, you never spoke a single word. Are you a strong silent type or something?"

Jerry nodded. 

"Anyway, let's get on with the home tour before he gets too annoyed," said La Petite Ballerina. 

The royally married couple showed the beautiful living doll everything they had around and inside the castle.


End file.
